


Oswald's delivery

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Series: Oswald's children [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: While Oswald is being tortured, he goes into early labor with his 4th child
Series: Oswald's children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727905
Kudos: 4





	Oswald's delivery

-Oswald was being set down on the chair as he growls protectively of the egg in his womb. Arkham knew Oswald was carrying due to being forcefully taken and now Oswald was at risk of losing the egg in the womb. The doc feels around his stomach and removes Oswalds pants as the female doc injected Oswald with something to cause early labor.-

[[Oswald: Please!!Don't do this...im begging you...Ah!! it hurts!!}}

A FEW HOURS LATER

Oswald was bent over in pain as he pushes out the egg and sobs in pain as the fluids spill from him as the egg was stuck. Edward Nygma comes in and helps him by gently moving the egg so it was in a better position while Oswald was moaning in pain

[[Edward: Alright Oswald...i need you to push with all you got...]]

{{Oswald: I...cant...to tired...}}

[[Edward: Come on!!Just one last push and you can do this]]

Oswald is sat up as he groans in pain drenched in sweat and fluids as he pushes one last time and the egg slides free as he pants roughly exhausted and tired.


End file.
